Wojna o Pierścień
Wojna o Pierścień – konflikt rozgrywający się pomiędzy Sauronem i jego sojusznikami a Wolnymi Ludami Śródziemia, mający miejsce w latach 3018-3019 Trzeciej Ery. Zaczął się atakiem Saurona na ruiny miasta Osgiliath oraz w tym samym momencie obiciem Golluma z rąk Leśnych Elfów. Zakończył się natomiast śmiercią Sarumana w Shire. Strony Siły zła *Mordor *Harad *Korsarze z Umabaru *Khand *Rhun Siły dobra *Gondor *Rohan *krasnoloudy z Ereboru *Ludzie z Miasta na Jeziorze *elfowie z Lothlorien *hobbici z Shire Przyczyny Upadek Saurona w Drugiej Erze thumb|196px|Sauron z pierścieniem Główną przyczyną Wojny o Pierścień była chęć Saurona do opanowania Śródziemia. Z końcem Drugiej Ery został on pokonany przez wojska Ostatniego Sojuszu, oraz stracił Jedyny Pierścień, w który niegdyś przelał część swojej mocy, by móc kontrolować posiadaczy innych Pierścieni Władzy. Osłabiony i pozbawiony materialnej postaci Sauron uciekł i przez wiele wieków próbował odzyskać dawną moc. Osiadł w Dol Guldur i tam odzyskiwał siły. Z czasem zdołał zgromadzić wokół siebie Nazgûli, pozyskać pomoc Easterlingów, Variagów oraz Haradrimów i w 2942 roku Trzeciej Ery powrócił do Mordoru. Poszukiwania Pierścienia Sauron cały czas poszukiwał Pierścienia, nie wiedział jednak, że ten został dawno temu dostał się w ręce hobbita Sméagola, a W 2941 roku został zabrany przez Bilba Bagginsa, a następnie podarowany Frodowi. Gandalf, członek Rady i drugi w hierarchii Istarich, zaczął podejrzewać, że należący do Froda Pierścień jest Jedynym, jednak nadal nie miał tej pewności. Wiedział, że Gollum opuścił swą kryjówkę i rozpoczął poszukiwania Pierścienia, dlatego poprosił Aragorna o pomoc. Razem z nim przez 8 lat tropili Golluma, jednak bezskutecznie. Ten tymczasem zdołał dotrzeć do Mordoru, gdzie został wzięty do niewoli przez Saurona. Mroczny Władca dowiedział się od niego, że Pierścień ma niejaki Bilbo Baggins z Shire. Sauron nie wiedział, gdzie leży Shire, podejrzewał jedynie, że leży ono gdzieś w górnym biegu Anduiny, jak wspominał Gollum, dlatego postanowił go wypuścić i obserwować cały czas jego poczynania, licząc, że ten doprowadzi go do celu. Jednakże zaraz po wyjściu z niewoli, Gollum został schwytany przez Aragorna i uwięziony w siedzibie elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy. Z jego relacji staro żytnych dokumentów Gondoru Gandalf nabrał pewności, że Pierścień Froda to Jedyny. Dowiedziawszy się o pojmaniu Golluma Sauron wpadł w popłoch. Bał się, że jego wrogowie użyją przeciwko niemu Pierścienia. Postanowił czym prędzej odbić Golluma oraz wysłać na poszukiwania Shire Nazgûli. thumb|left|147px|Saruman patrzy w palantir Sojusz z Sarumanem Równocześnie Jedynego Pierścienia poszukiwał Saruman - jeden z Istarich i głowa Białej Rady, powołanej do walki z Sauronem. W tajemnicy przed innymi członkami Rady wysyłał ekspedycje nad Pola Gladden, jednak była ona bezskuteczna. Zaślepiony pragnieniem władzy zaczął w swojej siedzibie, Isengardzie, tworzyć armię, złożoną z orków i dzikich ludzi z Dunlandu. Około 3000 roku odważył się użyć znajdującego się w jego posiadaniu palantíru i został usidlony przez Saurona. Przebieg Początek Atak na elfów Thranduila 20 czerwca 3018 roku wysłani przez Saurona orkowie zaatakowali królestwo Thranduila w Mrocznej Puszczy. Wykorzystali moment, kiedy Gollum został wyprowadzony przez elfów na przepustkę. Zaatakowali prowadzący go oddział i co prawda zostali odparci, jednak Gollum zdołał uciec. Wymknął się orkom i poszukiwany przez sługi Saurona, skrył się w Morii. Atak na Osgiliath Tego samego dnia, wieczorem lub nocą, Sauron wysłał oddziały, by zaatakowały Osgiliath. Armią dowodził Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru, a wraz z nim podążała reszta Upiorów, z wyjątkiem dwóch"Poszukiwania Pierścienia" w: J.R.R. Tolkien, "Niedokończone Opowieści", wyd. Amber, Warszawa 1995, przeł. Radosław Kot, str. 111. lub trzech"Kronika Lat. Chronologia Krajów Zachodu" w: J.R.R. Tolkien, "Władca Pierścieni", tom 3: Powrót króla (powieść), wyd. Amber, Warszawa 2009, przekład. Maria i Cezary Frąc, str. 393. które przebywały w Dol Guldur. Wspierali ją Haradrimów i Easterlingów. Wojska Mordoru były znacznie silniejsze od broniących miasta Gondorczyków pod wodzą Boromira i Faramira, którzy zostali szybko zepchnięci nad rzekę. Jedynie kontrnatarcie, które doprowadziło do tymczasowego odparci a wroga umożliwiło odwrót wojsk Gondoru na drugi brzeg. Jednak nieprzyjaciel zdołał przełamać linię obrony i ostatecznie oddziały Boromira i Faramira zostały rozgromione. Oprócz nich ocaleli tylko dwaj żołnierze. Jednak mimo zwycięstwa Sauron zatrzymał ofensywę. Bitwa o Osgiliath była tylko przykrywką, chciał on bowiem zdobyć kontrolę nad mostami, by móc wysłać Upiory Pierścienia na poszukiwania Jedynego, te bowiem obawiały się wody i nie przekroczyłyby Anduiny wpław. Poza tym chciał sprawdzić siły Denethora. Jak się okazało stawiał on znacznie silniejszy opór niż Mroczny Władca się spodziewał. Uwięzienie Gandalfa i zdrada Sarumana Pod koniec czerwca czarodziej Gandalf opuścił Shire, nakazawszy wcześniej Frodowi, aby ten wyruszył z Pierścieniem do Rivendell najpóźniej we wrześniu. Na drodze niedaleko Bree spotkał innego członka bractwa Istarich Radagasta, który został przysłany przez Sarumana. Powiadomił Gandalfa o pojawieniu się Nazgûli. Ci bowiem 1 lipca przekroczyli w Osgiliath Anduinę i skierowali się na północ na poszukiwania Pierścienia. Ruszyli w kierunku Pól Gladden, jednak tamtejsze wioski Stoorów były od dawna opuszczone. Radagast przekazał także, że Gandalf zawsze może szukać pomocy i rady w Isengardzie. Czarodziej postanowił ruszyć tam czym prędzej. Zostawił u karczmarza Butterbura z Bree list dla Froda, by ten jak najszybciej wyruszył do Rivendell, po czym skierował się na południe. 10 lipca dotarł do twierdzy Sarumana i tam dowiedział się o jego zdradzie. Odrzuciwszy propozycję przystąpienia do Saurona, został uwięziony w Orthanku. Wysłanie Nazguli do Shire Obserwując wyruszenie Boromira, poczynania Sarumana i uwięzienie Gandalfa Sauron nabrał przekonania, że żaden z Istarich nie jest w posiadaniu Pierścienia, jednak podejrzewał, że Saruman wie, gdzie Jedyny się znajduje. Postanowił więc jak najszybciej odnaleźć Shire. Nazgûle przestali działać w ukryciu i czym prędzej dotarli do Isengardu. Tymczasem 18 września Gandalf z pomocą Gwai hira zdołał stamtąd uciec i udał się do Edoras. Saruman zdołał przekonać Upiory, że kraj hobbitów leży w okolicach krain elfów nad morzem. Ruszyły one więc na północ i na trakcie natknęły się na szpiega czarodzieja, który był w posiadaniu map Shire. Upiory pomknęły do Shire. Równocześnie na jaw wyszła zdrada Sarumana, jednak odnalezienie Pierścienia było ważniejsze, niż zemsta Saurona. Wyprawa Froda Droga Froda do Rivendell Frodo wyruszył 23 września i skierował się do Bucklandu. Tego samego dnia Czarni Jeźdźcy pokonawszy Strażników wkroczyli do Shire. Rozpoczęli gorączkowe poszukiwania Froda, ten jednak zdołał im się wymknąć i dostał się do Bucklandu, a następnie wraz z Samwisem Gamgee, Peregrinem Tukiem i Meriadokiem Brandybuckiem przez Stary Las i Kurhany do Bree, gdzie przybył 29 września. Nocą z 29 na 30 września Upiory, nie mając pewności, gdzie jest Pierścień, przypuściły szturm na Buckland i Bree, jednakże nie zdołali schwytać Froda. 30 września hobbici w towarzystwie Aragorna opuścili gospodę i przez bezdroża, omijając Gościniec, ruszyli ku Rivendell. Nazgûle szybko dowiedzieli się o ich odjeździe. Gandalf tymczasem na wziętym z Edoras koniu pomknął na północ i wieczorem 30 września, w kilka godzin, po wyruszeniu stamtąd Froda i jego towarzyszy, dotarł do Bree. Nie zastawszy tam wędrowców ruszył na Wichrowy Czub, gdzie postanowił na nich zaczekać. 3 października został jednak zaatakowany przez Nazgûli. Zdołał wymknąć się im i ruszył na północ, chcąc odciągnąć ich od Froda. Podążyło za nim czterech Jeźdźców, pięciu jednak pozostało i gdy 6 października na Wichrowym Czubie schronił się Frodo wraz z Aragornem i towarzyszami, zaatakowało ich. Upiory nie zdołały zabrać Pierścienia, raniły jednak Froda ostrzem Morgulu. Wkrótce z Rivendell, dokąd doszły wieści o podróży Powiernika, wysłano elfa Glorfindela. Spotkali się oni 18 października i pomógł im w dalszej podróży. thumb|282px|Nazgule przy brodzie Przy Brodzie Bruinen nieprzyjaciele dopadli wędrowców, Frodo zdołał jednak umknąć na koniu Glorfindela do Rivendell. Tymczasem na rzece doszło do spowodowanej przez Elronda powodzi, która porwała kilku Jeźdźców. Resztę zaatakowali i wpędzili do rwącej wody Glorfindel, Aragorn i inni hobbici. Upiory przeżyły, ale poniosły klęskę: ich konie zginęły, a oni sami zostali wyrzuceni przez rzekę wiele mil dalej. Powiernik dotarł do Rivendell, gdzie został uzdrowiony z ran, zadanych ostrzem Morgulu. Wcześniej zdołał tam także dotrzeć Gandalf. Narada u Elronda W tym samym momencie do Rivendell zaczęli zjeżdzać się przypadkowo przedstawiciele wszystkich wolnych ras Śródziemia między innymi: Legolas z Morcznej Puszczy, Gimli i Gloin z Ereboru, Boromir syn króla Gondoru. Poza nimi uczestniczyło także wielu znamienitych elfów mieszkających w Rivendell. Podczas narady wszyscy uczestnicy przedstawili swoje problemy oraz prosili o rady. Do krasnoludów przybył wysłannik Saurona chcący informacji o zamiszkaniu hobbitów. Z Mrocznej Puszczy zbiegł Gollum, więzień króla Thranduila posiadający informacje o Pierścieniu, a braciom Faramirowi i Boromirowi, synom namiestnika, wielokrotnie przyśnił się sen, w którym usłyszeli tajemniczy wiersz, mówiący o Narsilu, Zgubie Isildura i niziołku. Ponad to Frodo opowiedział zebranym o Pierścieniu. Zebrani zaczęli debatować nad jego przyszłością. Boromir chciał, żeby został on zaniesiony do Minas Tirith, gdzie posłuży do obrony miasta. Jednak reszta rady zadecydowała, że zotanie on zniszczony. Było tylko jedno miejsce w Śródziemiu gdzie mogło się to dokonać- Góra Przeznaczenia w Mordorze. Frodo zgłosił się na Powiernika PIerścienia i jego zadaniem stało się zniszczyć Pierścień. Do pomocy zgłosili się: Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Merry, Pippin oraz Sam. Tak utworzyła się Drużyna Pierścienia. Drużyna Pierścienia Drużyna Pierścienia po opuszczeniu domu Elronda skierowała się na południe i 8 stycznia 3019 roku dotarła do Hollinu. Tam spostrzegli ją szpiedzy wysłani przez Sarumana, który próbował uniemożliwić im dalszą podróż. Wędrowcy postanowili przejść na drugą stronę Gór Mglistych przez przełęcz pod Caradhrasem, thumb|left|217px|Raurosjednak wywołana przez Sarumana śnieżyca zmusiła ich do zawrócenia. Udało im się wyjść cało z ataku magicznych, niematerialnych wargów. Drużyna postanowiła przejść przez Morię. Zostali tam zaatakowani przez orków i Balroga. W walce Gandalf zdołał strącić go w Bitwie na Khazad-dum w przepaść, jednak demon pociągnął go ze sobą. Osłabionej upadkiem Gandalfa Drużynie udało się wyjść z Morii i wkrótce dotarła ona do Lothlórien, gdzie przebywała aż do 16 lutego. Z tamtąd wyruszyli na łodziach w dół Anduiny. Kiedy dopłynęli do Rauros musieli przenieść łodzie na druga stronę wodospadu. Wtedy to zaatakowali na nich orkowie. Rozpad Drużyny Pierścienia Między członkami Drużyny a orkami wywiązała się walka nazwana później Bitwą na Amon Hen, w wyniku której dużyna ropzadła się. Boromir zgninął raniony strzałą podczas obrony Merrego i Pippina, Frodo i Sam uciekli thumb|235px|Śmierć [[Boromira]]na drugą stronę rzeki na Martwe Bagna, chcąc dalej udać się do Mordoru. Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli udali się w głąb Rohanu w celu odbicia z rąk orków dwóch hobbitów, którzy zostali porwani do Isengardu. Wojna w Rohanie Pogoń za hobbitami Przez 4 dni trójka przyjaciół podążała za orkami w głąb Rohanu. Gdy dotarli w pobliże lasu Fangorn spotkali Éored Éomera, który kierował się w stronę Brodów Entów. Dzień wcześniej rozgromił on oddział Uruk-hai zmierzający do Isengardu, ten sam który porwał Merrego i Pippna. Dowódzca jednak powiedział, że poza orkami nikogo nie widział. Obdarował bohaterów końmi i odjechał. Kiedy przybyli na pole bitwy Aragorn zobaczył hobbickie ślady prowadzące w głąb lasu. Tymczasem hobbici spotkali Drzewca i uczestniczyli w Wiecu Entów, który zadecydował o ataku na Isengard. Aragorn, Gimli i Legolas następnego dnia udali się po śladach w głąb Fangornu, gdzie spotkali Gandalfa Białego. Ten zapwenił ich o tym, że hobbici są cali i zdrowi i razem udali się do Edoras. Pierwsza i Druga bitwa u brodów na Isenie thumb|left|271 pxMniej więcej w tym samym czasie (25 luty TE 3019) armia Sarumana postanowiła uzyskać kontrolę nad brodami na rzece Isena, które stanowiły wejście do Rohanu. Wojska ludzi uwcześnie obstawiły brody, spodziewając się ataku. Nie czekając na nadejście wroga Theodred wydał rozkaz ataku. Pomino heroicznej walki oddziały musiały wycofać się z powrotem do brodów. Wróg miał znaczną przewagę liczebną. Po śmierci Theodreda wojska rohańskie były bliskie klęski, jednak na odsiecz przybył Elfhelm z kilkoma oddziałami, który rozbił nie spodziewających się ataku wrogów. Większość z nich uciekła w stronę Insengardu, lecz osłabione wojska nie miały siły ich gonić. Bitwa została nieroztrzygnięta. Saruman nie mogł zostawić brodów w rękach rohańczyków, dlatego 5 dni później znowu zaatakował brody, licząc na to, że jego przeciwnicy jeszcze nie zebrali dużej armii. W Edoras Grima opóźnił wysłanie wojska na tyle, że wyruszyły one dopiero w dniu starcia. Wojskami Rohanu dowodził Grimbold i Elfhlem, którzy rozstawili swoje armie po dwóch brzegach rzeki Iseny. Bitwa o Helmowy Jar Po dotarciu na dwór Theodena okazało się, że król jest pod silnym wpływem Girmy, swego doradcy. Gandalf wyzwolił władcę z umysłowej niewoli i razem zaczęli przegotowywać plan obrony Rohanu. Razem z wojskiem udali się do rohańskiej warowni- Helmowego Jaru, gdzie zaczęli przygotowywać się na oblężenie. Gdy obrońcy zajeli pozycje armia z Isengardu zatakowała rozpoczynając Bitwę o Helmowy Jar. Pomimo wytrwałej walki rohańczycy zaczęli się wycofywać w głąb warowni. Dużą rolę odegrały pomysły Sarumana, takie jak miny wysadzające mur i drabiny. Wtedy to kiedy forteca prawie upadła Theoden na czele swojej świty ruszył na wroga. Kiedy wyparł ich z Helmowego Jaru na tyły armii Uruk-hai zaatakował Gandalf z ocalałymi resztkami wojska, które broniło brodów na Isenie. Resztka nieprzyjaciół uciekła do lasu huornów, który przybył wraz z czarodziejem, żaden nigdy z niego nie wyszedł. Bitwy rozegrane podczas Wojny o Pierścień *Bitwa na Amon Hen *Pierwsza bitwa u brodów na Isenie *Druga bitwa u brodów na Isenie *Bitwa o Helmowy Jar *Bitwa na Polach Pelennoru *Bitwa pod Dale *Bitwa pod Morannonem *Bitwa nad Wodą Przypisy de:Ringkrieg en:War of the Ring ru:Война Кольца *Wojna o Pierścień Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Wydarzenia trzeciej ery